1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia system and, more particularly, to a multimedia television which can playback an audio/video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the vigorous development of various electronic products, multimedia systems, such as a home theater, become more and more popular. In a multimedia system, except a monitor for displaying images, the most important hardware is a stereo. Taking a 5.1-channel stereo for example, it includes a left loudspeaker, a right loudspeaker, a middle loudspeaker, a left rear loudspeaker, a right rear loudspeaker, and a bass loudspeaker. The loudspeakers are located at appropriate locations and directions and allowed to playback different or the same audio signals. By doing so, a user can experience stereophonic sound effects.
Although the stereo can provide sound effect better than that of a traditional 2-channel stereo, the complicated connecting lines between these loudspeakers always make users inconvenient. In addition, the connecting lines with considerable length are not pleasing to the eye.